


Behind the Mask

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [660]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He wants to take a shower and slough off the blood and grime painting a new mask on his face, but he fears the consequences of removing the mask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 148  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: He wants to take a shower and slough off the blood and grime painting a new mask on his face, but he fears the consequences of removing the mask.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place immediately after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'd like to think that this is relatively canon-compliant in the long run. It feels like it would be a struggle for Damien to deal with seeing John Lyons' mangled corpse, that he'd be torn over how he felt.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"You have lived on broken hearts all your life."_  
\-- C.S. Lewis

 

Damien stands in front of the body for several moments. He won't let anyone move it just yet. The soldiers keep everyone at a more than respectable distance. The only ones that hover are Ann and Simone. Both have obvious reasons to stay close, but still far enough away to allow him some modicum of peace.

Peace is not what Damien feels in this moment. He feels many things -- rage, confusion, betrayal, fear, power, relief, apathy -- but peace is definitely not one of them. His hands clench and release at his sides. He wants to take a shower and slough off the blood and grime painting a new mask on his face, but he fears the consequences of removing the mask.

Who else will have to die before the trail of death dries up behind him?


End file.
